guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:General bonder guide
Not up to standard Wow this page is in horrible shape... It needs a major rewrite! Will try and get to it some time in the future. Silver Sunlight 22:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :I wanted to do this section per section, but the information is just too scattered to do that. I will apply one big change to the article. Silver Sunlight 22:44, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::We knew it was out of shape when it was first redone. This page was moved from Bonder, see the comments on it here. --Shadowcrest 23:08, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::Though by all means please fix it up, I completely forgot this existed and it needs it badly :P --Shadowcrest 23:09, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well...I tried lol. I removed a LOT of information that seemed to be very objective. If you think some of it should be added again, by all means do so. This isn't pvxwiki anyway, we don't need to list specific builds/equipment. Only the basics. Silver Sunlight 23:11, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Better or worse? If you haven't noticed, I revamped/removed a lot of information from the article. Can we remove the clean up tag? Silver Sunlight 20:53, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Some information... ...that didn't show up in the guide. The maximum amount of maintained enchantments is 14 without a battery necro to provide more pips of regen. All 14 can be maintained without party members taking damage and giving energy to the bonder via Life Bond and Balthazar's Spirit, through the use of Boon Signet and Blessed Signet at 16 DF and Mantra of Inscriptions to help the recharge (3 points in Inspiration is enough to just break even in PvE). Another possibility is to use Keystone Signet though it is quite cumbersome. The amount of maintainable bonds a monk can keep up is practically unlimited, but you cannot put bonds on anyone after you hit -10 pips of energy degeneration. Thus, without a BiP/BR necro or any other energy regen means it is possible keep up only 14 enchantments, but with one around, that amount can be increased to as many as 24, after which further possible ways to fuel the bonders energy regen will have to be found to be able to put on any more (Well of Power is one candidate, "The Power Is Yours!" being another, though very unreliable), plus the bonder will need extra care anyways, since if the extra regen disappears quickly, all the bonds that exceed 14 will fall, aswell as if the bonder receives energy degenerative hexes, bonds will start falling. Do what ever you want with that information, add it into the article or keep it away. Just making some pointers that I didn't find there. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf :Golly, ... Regardless of all those 'possibilities', without constant and reliable outside assistance, attempting to maintain 11 enchantments is practically impossible taking in the small realities of the battlefield, such as moving at all and dodging opponenents, and the need to once in a while take your eyes off the screen and hands off the mouse, such as to scratch the itch on your forehead. 10 enchantments is remotely possible, 9 requires quite a bit of concentration and effort. Trust me, effort doubles for each enchantment you add over 8. 24 enchantments ... seesh. LLandale 23:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC)